Induce
by Inksterlol
Summary: A very pregnant, very overdue Levy McGarden, tired of waiting patiently for labor to begin, takes matters into her own hands and explores the varying methods that are said to start labor. Gajeel is in for a surprise, because his wife's last resort is a doozy. Gajevy Gale,with brief cameos and nods to c. Lemon w/ a plot, so read at your own risk. A request from Tumblr.


"Oi…slow down Shorty, this ain't a race!"

Lucy Heartfillia smiled, watching Gajeel Redfox trot worriedly next to his frustrated mate, Levy McGarden. The script mage currently sported sweatbands on her forehead and wrists, hot pink tennis shoes, and held tiny little IRON's of her own making in each hand to act as impromptu dumbbells. The fact that they were so small they probably didn't even weigh a quarter of a pound was a moot point considering that said script mage was currently sporting a giant, nine month pregnant belly that Lucy imagined was more than enough to compensate. Levy's exercise attire clashed comically with her short, flower print dress fluttering gently about her form with every step she took.

"Stop worrying so much. This is supposed to work!"

The mated pair were currently on their 4th consecutive lap around the outer perimeter of the guild hall. Despite Levy's determined face, it was slow going. The big belly all but overwhelmed the petite script mage, whose attempt at powerwalking translated to more of a teetering waddle than anything else; much to the amusement of those watching from the bar. Far more amusing than that however, was watching the hulking presence of Black Steel Gajeel dog his little mate's steps like an overprotective hen.

"Do you think it will work?" Mira leaned over the bar, watching the two with a soft smile.

Lucy glanced at the takeover mage and shrugged, "Who knows…Porlusica did say exercise could help. I just hope she doesn't overexert herself."

Cana snorted from her seat atop the bar, "I don't think there's much chance of that with Mr. Worrywart following her around. It's Gajeel you might wanna be concerned about."

It was true. Despite the fact that Levy looked like she could pop any minute and was over a week overdue, the little mage was the picture of radiant and glowing health. Gajeel on the other hand, looked absolutely harassed. The big slayer appeared as if he hadn't slept in a week…which was probably not far from the truth considering that the last seven days had produced no less than 5 false labor alarms, each of which turned the normally brooding and steely faced Iron Dragon into an unsure mess of spastic panic and worry.  
"That gnarled old Hermit don't know what she's talkin' about! Ya should be restin', not sprinting around the guild hall like a marathoner!"

Levy simply rolled her eyes. "Gajeel, I'm pregnant, not sick. Exercise is a perfectly healthy thing to do. Need I remind you that Erza went on mission's right up until she hit 8 months and managed to deliver a perfectly healthy little boy! I'm overdue Gajeel, and if exercise is supposed to help to induce labor, then sign me up for the Magnolia Olympics!"

Lucy and Cana, having both taken a drink from their mugs, simultaneously spewed liquid everywhere. Around the guild, imaginations went into instant overdrive as the members all pictured scenarios of the toddling script mage participating in a gambit of Olympic events. Lucy's involved a furiously waddling Levy pole vaulting over a towering crossbar as Gajeel collapsed into a dead faint.

"Just cus that Red Headed Armor Freak did it, don't mean she should've. As I recall Shrimp, you were as against her goin' on jobs as that whipped husband of hers and the rest of the guild. Or did ya conveniently forget that part?!"

Levy pouted, slowing slightly. "That's entirely different."

"Like hell it is, yer the one who brought it up!"

"Hey, Bolts for Brains, relax. Levy knows what she's doing! Let her be and let's fight!" Natsu, sitting to the left of Lucy ,and silent up to this point, finally spoke up.

Gajeel took a brief moment to shoot a venomous glare Natsu's way before refocusing his attention on his mate without a second glance.

Lucy shot her grinning boyfriend a disapproving frown and Cana arched a drunken eyebrow. "You haven't been able to get him to fight you for 8 whole months, what makes you think today is going to be any different?"

Natsu pouted, slumping onto the bar "It was worth a try."

It was true. Ever since Gajeel and Levy learned they were one month pregnant, the Iron mage hadn't so much as given the time of day to any of the fire mage's goading insults. At one point, when Levy was in her sixth month, Natsu had even gone so far as to march right up to Gajeel and clock him over the head with a chair, so desperate he was for a good brawl. It had almost worked too, until Levy appeared from behind her big Mate's bristling body to stand toe to toe with a stunned Natsu and absolutely lay into him for assaulting her husband without provocation. As it turned out, a hormonal Levy was a terrifying Levy, and Natsu flinched every time they passed each other for a week afterward.

Gray, sitting at a nearby table with his Juvia, his wife of less than two weeks, snorted. Playing idly with his wife's fingers he mumbled under his breath to a nearby Elfman. "There ain't been any action around here in so long, I'm not even sure we're in the same guild anymore."

"Pregnancy is Manly!"

"That don't make no sense!"

Come to think of it, the last eight months had proven to be the most peaceful Lucy could ever remember the guild, at least when Levy was present. It turned out that Gajeel was an excellent 'peacekeeper' when he wanted to be; squelching any potential fights at the first peep of disagreement by simply knocking any and all perpetrators out with one, well placed cold-clock to the head and then throwing them out on their unconscious asses. No one received a reprieve from the overprotective Dragon slayer's wrath if he thought they might be endangering his expecting mate with their shenanigans. Even Laxus and Erza had woken up, dazed and confused outside in the street on a couple of occasions. A feat, Lucy had not even thought possible. Even more amazing, was the fact that neither the Lightning nor the Requip mage attempted to retaliate against the slayer, too afraid to upset Levy in all her hormonal glory.

As the mate's neared the bar, Gajeel shot Lucy a pleading expression. "Help me out here bunny girl, tell her!"

Taking pity on the distraught slayer, Lucy slid from her stool and assumed a position on the other side of Levy as she passed by, lightly touching her elbow. "I know Porlusica said exercise could help induce labor Lev, but she also said that the baby was just fine and would come when it's ready and not a moment before."

Levy stuck out her bottom lip, "But Lucy, I'm so tired of being as big as a house. I haven't seen my feet for 4 months, I have to pee every 15 minutes, and my back is killing me! I just want to meet my baby!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Levy faltered and gasped, coming to a stop to put her hands on her swollen midsection.

Instantly, Lucy found herself unceremoniously shoved out of the way as Gajeel wrapped a scarred arm around Levy's back, and placed a big hand on her belly. "What's wrong Lev? Is the baby comin'?"

Levy rolled her eyes, suppressing a small smile. "If only. No, the baby just gave a few good kicks. Oh! There's another one!"

"Gi hi. See Shrimp. Even yer own kid's tellin' ya ta quit while yer ahead." The slayer smoothed a few wayward tendrils of Levy's hair away from her face, frowning. "Yer startin' to sweat, and yer breathin' pretty hard. That's enough for today Lev, and I mean it this time."

Before she could protest, Gajeel plucked the two little IRON's from Levy's hands. Stomping her foot, Levy bristled. "Gajeel Redfox, you give those back to me this instant!"

"No." The slayer declared stubbornly, shoving the two 'weights' into his mouth whole with a petulant, chipmunk cheeked grin.

Deflating, Levy rubbed her belly. "Oh fine, I'll take a break."

Gajeel visibly relaxed, "Finally. Let's get you home for a nap!"

"But I'm not tired!" Levy squeaked as Gajeel swooped his mate, belly and all, up into his arms.

"You go home and rest for me, and I'll go getcha some of those pickles ya like while ya nap, and you can have em' with some ice-cream when ya wake up." The entirety of currently present guild members recoiled, including Lucy herself as they pictured that horrifying combination. Lucy thought she actually saw Elfman and Droy turn green.

Levy, on the other hand, quit wiggling in the slayer's embrace, crossing her arms with a huff, apparently mollified. "Well, I suppose a nap wouldn't hurt."

Obviously proud of himself and his bribery, Lucy watched a shit-eating grin split Gajeel's face. They were out the guild doors in a flash, presumably before Levy could change her mind.

Lucy smiled as she watched the doors slam shut behind the couple. She couldn't wait to meet her godson or goddaughter.

From her side, Natsu's thoughtful voice sounded. "Huh…Icecream and pickles. We should try it Luce!"

A collective groan emanated from the guild members.

…

Letting out a yawn, Gajeel flopped onto the bed next to his currently reading female. He was exhausted. Absently, she reached out a hand, running delicate fingers through his hair. Gajeel let out a pleasured groan, and wrapped an arm around her big belly. He was absolutely beat. Levy was now almost two weeks overdue, and the strain of the combination of baited anticipation coupled with his little wife's sudden determination to try everything under the sun to get labor going was beginning to take its toll.

They'd tried exercise (much to his protest), raspberry tea, visualization techniques, castor oil (much to his horror), and spicy food. Gajeel shuddered. The spicy food had been a huge mistake. Levy spent all night last night with horrible heartburn and a cramping back. Which meant he had spent all last night comforting his distressed Shrimp and rubbing said lower back, trying to soothe her with little success when she burst into tears and declared she was a failure as a woman, sobbing into his chest that she'd never go into labor and was doomed to be pregnant for the rest of eternity.

Today had proven a bit better than the last three days at least. Lily returned from a job with Jet and Droy. His cat brought Levy not one, but 3 new pregnancy books…an amazing feat, considering Gajeel thought for sure that his wife already read every last one ever written within the first three months of her pregnancy. Immediately, she'd begun devouring the pages, stopping only to eat when Gajeel threw a minor hissy fit.

Lily volunteered to keep an eye on Levy (the only one apart from himself that he trusted with such a precious task) while Gajeel went to the market to stock up on food and then take a quick carpentry job-request within Magnolia. There was no way in hell he'd go more than a half hour away from home with Levy due any day. Truth be told, he hadn't set foot outside of Magnolia's city limits in over 2 months, unwilling to stray far from his Shrimp's side.

Levy wasn't the only one who'd read all the pregnancy books. For the first time in his life, Gajeel had found himself devouring the things at almost the same speed as his wife, even sneaking a pair of her gale force reading glasses a few times so he could cover more material and make sure he was ready for anything when it came to Levy and the baby's health. So he certainly couldn't judge. But still. Glancing up at her, he contemplated whether or not he should pluck the book out of her hands and make her get some rest. However, he decided against it. After several days of fretting, she was finally relaxed and happy, momentarily forgetting that she was overdue. No way in hell was he going to voluntarily take that away from her.

The sun was setting now, and Gajeel could feel his eyes drooping, his body desperate for sleep. As Levy continued to run her fingers through his hair, he finally gave in.

…

Gajeel dreamed of baby script dragons, spicy taco monsters, and a crabby, pink haired hermit crab who claimed she was a midwife and then scuttled away into a shell when he asked for her help. Bizarre to say the least. However, the last dream was actually proving rather pleasant. Delicate fingers traced his bare chest, dipping lower and lower on his abs until a gentle tug on his pajama pants…wait a second…

"Gajeel?"

Groaning, the slayer cracked open an eye. "Lev? What time is it…are ya….WHAT THE Hell?!" A moment later and he was wide awake.

Despite her big belly, Levy had somehow managed to maneuver herself atop him so that she straddled his upper thighs. Not that he didn't appreciate the fact that she was obviously wanting a romp, but to say he was more than a little flabbergasted was an understatement. At 5 and a half months, Levy had declared all activities of a sexual nature off limits, despite Gajeel's protests. Which is why he was more than a little shocked that…due to deliver any day now, she was trying to seduce him before he even woke up.

"Gajeel, make love to me."

Narrowing his eyes, Gajeel bit back a groan of pleasure when her wandering hands stroked him through his pajama bottoms. Praying to Mavis for strength, Gajeel caught her busy little hands, cursing, as he felt his cock springing to attention, the horny little traitor. Pinning Levy with his sternest glare, Gajeel held her still, trying to focus.

"Shrimp, what the hell do ya think yer doin?"

"I just finished the last pregnancy book Lily brought home, and guess what?!"

Oh god. The predatory gleam in his normally innocent and shy Shrimp's eyes told him he probably didn't want to hear what was next. But what the hell, he'd bite, "Alright, let's hear it Shorty."

"Apparently, having ah…relations…"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, holding back a grin…even after two years of frequent and often creative intimacy together and with her ready to pop anytime with his kid, his Shrimp found it difficult to say the word…

"…Ya mean having sex Lev? Yer about to have a baby, I think you should be able to say it by now."

Instantly flushing, Levy frowned, "Yes yes, now pay attention! As I was saying, having…s….sex," he grinned at her in pride. She simple rolled her eyes, "can induce labor! It turns out orgasm and the chemicals in semen…"

Dammit all. Groaning, Gajeel closed his eyes and thumped his head back onto his pillow. "This again Shrimp? Porlusica said the baby'll come when it's ready…ya don't hafta…"

Gajeel stopped, suddenly scenting salt water. Shit. Opening his eyes, he found Levy wiping angrily at her eyes, cheeks red. "I…I'm sorry. I know I'm huge and if you don't want to…"

"Like hell!" Gajeel sat up, and switched their positions, gently maneuvering Levy onto her back and situating himself between her startled thighs. Leaning over her…which was not easy given her giant baby bump, he locked eyes with her. "You listen up Shrimp, yer the most gorgeous female I ever laid eyes on, and you bein' pregnant don't change that. There ain't nothin' sexier than lookin' at my woman when she's carryin' my child and I'd fuck ya into next week if ya let me."

Hope renewing in her eyes, Levy opened her mouth to speak, but Gajeel wasn't finished. Stroking her cheek, he continued, "…but I don't want ta hurt ya Lev, or make ya do something just cus' a book tells ya to when you've gone months wanting the exact opposite."

Fresh tears welled in her eyes that Gajeel swiped away with his thumb, frowning down at her, unhappy she thought so little of him.

Biting her lip, Levy twined her hand with his, and reached the other up to stroke the piercings over his brow. "Oh Gajeel, I've been such a fool. I'm sorry, I've been a coward and unfair. When I started to get bigger, I was terrified y…you'd find me undesirable." She Hiccupped but forced herself to continue, " I was so afraid that one day you'd make love to me out of duty rather than actually wanting to, that I stopped before it could happen." She bit her lip. "I should have known better, and given you more credit. But I was scared and more than a little insecure.""

She looked away in shame, but he touched a hand to her cheek, bringing her head back to face him. "Damn straight ya shoulda given me more credit. But I get it Lev, ya don't hafta be sorry. It didn't kill me ta try the whole monk thing for a while." He smirked, "not that I care ta repeat the experience…ever."

Levy shot him a genuine smile, running her hands over his shoulders and across his pecks and making him groan. "I…I want you Gajeel. Truly. It's been sooo long."

He grinned wolfishly, "Damn right it has Shrimp. But don't think I don't remember ya got yerself an agenda simmering on the back burner. But what can I say? If my bookworm wants ta use me for my hot bod and labor inducing swimmers, who am I ta say no?"

Leaning down, careful not to put pressure on her belly, he sealed his lips to hers, stroking his tongue against the seam of her lips and demanding entrance.

Giggling, she broke the kiss instead and shimmied her hips and cupped her breasts. "You better take advantage of these mister, because I can guarantee this is about the only time I'll ever come even remotely close to big-boobedom."

He scoffed, "I'm an ass man and you know it…but hell, maybe I can make an exception just this once." The truth was, he loved her small breasts, but as he tugged the oversized nightshirt she wore from his mate's body, he had to admit that he definitely wasn't going to complain about this opportunity. Reaching out, he palmed her breasts, testing their new weight and running callused thumbs over her nipples. Instantly she arched hard off the bed, gasping.

Gajeel raised a brow, "Tender?"

"Y….yes. Please don't stop!"

"Gi hi. Not a chance." Capturing her mouth again, he delved inside like a man starved, which, frankly, he was.

….

How could she have been such an idiot? Levy arched with a gasp when Gajeel closed his mouth over one highly sensitized nipple, suckling hard and creating such a sweet clench between her legs that she wondered how she could have ever thought inflicting celibacy on the both of them for months on end could have ever been a good idea.

She was roughly the size of Magnolia Cathedral, and yet, right now, in her lover's arms, she felt like the most beautiful and loved woman in the world. He'd called her gorgeous and they weren't just empty words. She'd felt the truth in them with every fiber of her being.

He was attentive and focused, making sure both breasts received equal amounts of adoration and continuously stimulating her nipples which had grown highly sensitive and bigger with pregnancy. He varied between rough sweeps with his tongue and heavy suckling, and, never to be accused of being boring, occasionally brought his rough and calloused fingers into the mix, as well as the occasional careful and controlled scrape of fang and teeth. Levy was a writhing mess by the time he decided to turn his attention elsewhere.

He slid lower, lips pressing to her stomach on his way down and ear briefly pressing against her flesh as if to see if there baby had something to say, before moving lower until he again knelt between her legs. Breathing heavily, and hooking his fingers into her panties, Gajeel caught her gaze. "Last chance baby girl…are ya sure?"

"Gajeel Redfox, if you aren't inside me in the next five minutes, I swear I'm going to make you eat a whole pint of pickles and ice-cream!"

Showing some fang, Gajeel arched a studded brow, "Yes ma'am!"

He slowly slid off her panties and then stood up, nearly falling over in his haste to kick off his pajama pants. A moment later and he stood naked before her. The long, thick length of him jutted out proudly, fully erect and more than ready to burrow into the sweet haven between her legs that it had been denied access to for far too long. She would have liked to ogle him a bit longer, but she could tell Gajeel's slayer heritage was quickly surfacing, judging by the burning crimson of his eyes and the lengthening of his fangs.

The dragon was more than ready to claim it's mate. It was usually about now that things got rough and animalistic, and normally, she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved her mate's fierce and dominant side. However, given her current condition, a brief moment of worry flashed through her head.

"Gajeel I…"

"Shhhhhhh." His voice was gravelly with need. Seeming to read her mind, his hands were gentle as he slid her body across the bed, positioning her bottom at the edge of the mattress and hooking her legs around his hips. "I'll be gentle." And then a smirk as he added, "Just this once."

His fingers slid against her intimately; parting her folds and searching out her clit with practiced ease. Levy groaned and thumped her head back against the bed, clenching handfuls of comforter like a lifeline as he began to play her body like he did one of his guitars. And in that moment, no musician could have ever hoped to compete with the beauty and patient love of his composition. She kept waiting for him to slide his fingers inside, but he only continued with his maddening teasing.

He lightly circled around her entrance before returning to dart and dip and slide against her lower lips and clit. When he did eventually slip a finger inside, he slid in only the first knuckle. Once there, that rough, callused pad made one frustrating circle before he withdrew, grinning evilly as Levy softly cursed him and begged him for more. He slowly licked the glistening proof of her desire from the digit, holding her eyes the entire time. Evil man, he'd done no more than make sure she was wet enough to take him.

The next thing she knew, he was leaning over her to claim her mouth in a searing kiss and then she gasped as she felt the head of his cock notch against her entrance. "I hope yer ready Shrimp, cus here I come."

He sheathed himself with once long and steady stroke, throwing his head back in pleasure as his fingers dug hard into her thighs, fighting for control. She cried out at the sweet sting of penetration after being empty for far to long.

"Ah…ah…Gajeel, finaaalllllyyyy." Her voice came out in a breathy wine.

"God, you feel so fucking good." He stilled within her, savoring the wet heat surrounding him on all sides. Breathing hard, he finally seemed to overcome some kind of internal battle for control and opened his eyes, catching her gaze and leaning over her to gently nip her lip. One hand remained on one of her thighs, helping her keep her legs wrapped behind his back, the other slid up to palm her belly, stroking gently with his thumb. "How ya doin' Lev. Okay?"

Levy nodded, chest heaving, "Gajeel you have to move…please…you just have to mm…aaaaahhhhhhh!"

She didn't even finish her request before he slid out until only the thick mushroom head of him remained locked within her, he paused only for a second, before returning with a hard stroke. She felt him hit her cervix and gasped, if that didn't get labor going, she didn't know what would. This time there was no more pauses, Gajeel began to surge into her with carefully controlled movements, stopping just shy of getting too rough, though she could tell it was a strain for him to do so. She'd never known her slayer could be so gentle. Even the night she'd given him her virginity, he had not displayed this degree of tenderness. She knew that after the baby, when she was healed, she'd welcome that more animalistic side of his lovemaking with eager and open arms, but for now she was content to relish in this sweet and temperate glide of flesh against flesh. It didn't take long before she could feel her body begin to ripple and flutter around him. Growling, Gajeel slid his hands to her breasts, tweaking her nipples hard and sending her into an unexpected orgasm that short circuited any intelligent thought. Panting, she came back down from her high to look into burning eyes.

"Again Lev. I have to see it again."

He increased his thrusts, manipulating her breasts until he sensed her starting to climb, immediately he switched to quick, shallow movements and his hand dove for her clit. She broke apart with a keening wail. This time he joined her, roaring with his own release and holding her tight and still as he spent himself inside her with wave after wave of hot, burning heat.

Gajeel leaned down shakily, skimming his hands over her stomach possessively and pressing a hot kiss against her belly button as he slid out of her in one hot and heated glide. Levy, lay dazed, legs still looped loosely around his hips, absently registering the wet trickle of semen against her thighs while her lids suddenly felt too heavy to hold up. Gajeel kissed her once more and then picked her up, situating her in bed and climbing in behind her. Levy hummed with contentment as he wrapped thick, muscled arms around her from behind and settled her bottom snuggly against his groin.

Reaching over, he flicked off the dim little reading light and plunged the room into darkness.

"Hey Lev…"

"Hmmmmm"

"Ya think we're gonna have ourselves a baby tomorrow?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Gi hi, Me too Shrimp. Me too."

They both drifted off to sleep, the stress of the last weeks, fading away as if it had never been.

At precisely 7:25 am the next morning Levy woke with a gasp and a jerk, as wetness flowed between her legs.

"Ummmmm, Gajeel?...…Gajeel!"

The slayer grunted, but then roused, instantly tensing as the hand he had wrapped around his mate's belly felt the hard and involuntary clench of muscles and then registered the damp bedding.

"L…Lev?"

"Ah Gajeel…I think it worked..."

"Holy mother of Dragon's!"

…

The End


End file.
